Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets documenting various aspects of that gallant Will Turner's action packed life.
1. Morbid Musings

Hello! My latest project here. My first Pirates of the Caribbean story! Although this isn't really a story. As it says in the summary it is going to be a collection of my Potc drabbles/ficlets that i have written. All of them so far have been for drabble challenges on a yahoo group of mine. Each drabble/ficlet will have the theme and the title included and if i manage to get the piece down to 100, 200 or 300 words that will also be included in the upload.

Please enjoy and don't forget to review! I'll be posting one or maybe two if you're lucky a week.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me/breaks down into tears/

Theme: Tremor

MORBID MUSINGS

Standing ankle deep in the soothing water that lapped at his feet, the young boy marvelled at the beauty of the night. He really shouldn't have been up in these hours of darkness but he hadn't been able to resist making his way down to the shore of Port Royal to look out over the dark waters and feel the sea breeze whip across his face and through his short, brown hair.

The call of the sea had always been strong and yet the boy had no idea why. His father had been a merchant sailor yes, but he could feel that the call did not come of that. He was sure it had something to do with his long lost father, but did not think it was because of his occupation. Unless his father hadn't been a merchant a sailor?

A tremor shook his lithe form as he felt like he had just hit the nail on the head. But that could not possible! Or could it? Another tremor shook him and this seemed to bring him back out of his morbid musings. What thoughts were these? Of course his father had been a merchant sailor! There had never been anything to suggest otherwise.

Looking over his shoulder, the youth surveyed the town which had so recently become his home. It was true that he felt that he owed his life to the people of this settlement, but he couldn't help but feel that by staying here, he was missing out on something. But as it was just a feeling, there was no way he could express himself to anyone, not even his new master, the kind old man and his wife who had taken him into his home and agreed to look after him and teach him his trade.

Stepping out of the water and turning towards his master's quarters, Will Turner knew that one day he would find out what was missing. One day, his destiny would be fulfilled, and his life would finally explain itself, in the most unusual of circumstances.

The End

Lotsa love,  
Trinilee  
xxxxxxxxx


	2. A Matter of Leverage

Theme: Sinister

A MATTER OF LEVERAGE

As he leant against the hard pillar, Will's chocolate brown eyes surveyed his rather rowdy surroundings. He had never before even seen a place like this let alone enter it and was not sure whether he would again. Men were singing drunkenly in the corner, waitresses with quite a small amount of clothing on teased the more sober males by leaning over their tables to place their order in front of them and many couples were scattered about the bar, pawing over each other in a way that made the young man blush.

Glancing behind him at his two 'companions', the sole reasons why he was here, Will watched as Jack set two tankards of liquor on the table and began to talk in a soft tone to his first mate. Thinking nothing of the quiet way in which Sparrow was speaking, the young blacksmith turned his attention back to his surroundings only to whip his head round a second later upon hearing Sparrow's words.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

His eavesdropping was interrupted, however, by a particularly drunken women coming to stand, well sway, beside him and lean onto him, causing his balance to falter for a second.

He was unsure what to do and was pretty embarrassed by the whole situation but was luckily saved by apparently the women's husband, who was evidently as drunk as she was, coming over to collect his spouse, giving Will a particularly dirty look before leaving.

Turning his attention back to the two pirates he watched them clink their tankards together and each take a long draft from them, clearly finishing their drinks as they both stood up at that point.

Will sighed as he realised that he had missed the rest if their conversation and tried to forget the little that he had heard, taking it as only paranoia at being in a place such as this.

But he could not shake the feeling that Jack Sparrow was planning something more sinister than just the rescue of his precious ship…

The End

Lotsa love,  
Trinilee  
xxxxxxxxx


	3. The Brand

Theme: Scars

THE BRAND

Fingers moved deftly over the slightly raised skin, moving along the letter it showed, feeling more than just the flesh of his arm. Feelings stronger than he had had in a long time swirled throughout his mind, mixing together, merging in way that made his head spin slightly.

This mark did not just mean that he had forsaken his respectable life as a citizen of Port Royal to be something that was highly frowned upon in these gentle waters. It meant more…so much more than that!

It meant basically what the Pearl meant to Jack; freedom, the freedom of the sea and the freedom of his actions. Under this brand, symbolizing the same as the black flag that fluttered placidly above him, he had the freedom to do what he wanted. Although he was not too sure that he was into the whole 'pillaging' thing yet. He may be free to do what he wanted on the outside, but on the inside his feelings of right and wrong conflicted savagely.

But he was learning. Captain Jack Sparrow was teaching him. He smiled as he thought of his imposing friend; serious and deadly in dangerous situations, yet light and hilariously funny when relaxing with friends.

Looking down at the 'P' burned into his skin, Will realised that this was one scar he was unlikely to ever regret.

The End

Lotsa love,  
Trini  
xxxxxxxxxx


	4. CabinBoy

CABIN-BOY

Looking over the side of the ship into the churning waters below, my thoughts wander to the reason why I had become a cabin-boy of 'The Sea Wanderer'.

My father was out here somewhere and I would find him. I needed to find him. After the death of my mother, the only thing I could do was cling on to the one hope of finding the last remnant of my broken family. My mother had not told me much of him, but I was sure that should I met him it would be an instantaneous recognition.

But I was still unsure of whether or not he would accept. I had not seen him in nearly 6 years. Would he still be able to identify me? Would he know who I was? After all, I had been but a boy when he had left for the open waters that last time all those years ago.

My insecurities however were nothing compared to the thought of seeing him again. Of being held in his strong arms, lifted into the air above his sturdy sea-worn body, tucked into bed at night by my father.

A noise overhead made me look up. The crew-member in the crows nest had spotted a ship. Staring out over the deep, I could see it too, quite clearly against the bright horizon backdrop.

"Will get down below, now!"

Reluctantly moving away from the bow, I caught sight of the approaching ship's flag; The Jolly Roger. They were pirates!

Making my way below deck I had a strange feeling that this ship did not bode well for me, but assured myself before I could become even a little bit scared.

I was out here for my father. I would find him. I would fight past thousands of pirates if I had to.

I would do anything to see my father William Turner again.

I would do anything.

The End


End file.
